


Карандаши

by rolli9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolli9/pseuds/rolli9
Summary: Спустя пару кругов вокруг своей оси на компьютерном кресле, Тадаши прикинул, что хуже: получить моральных тумаков от Кея и преподавательницы или пару ворчливых комментариев от первого сейчас, и решил, что лучше второе.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	Карандаши

**Author's Note:**

> если есть опечатки и проблемы с запятыми - извините, мб позже исправлю, если замечу✌️

Разломанный дешевый пластик лежал на столе вместе с выпавшим лезвием. Не важно из какой ценовой категории Ямагучи брал себе точилки: они ломались спустя два месяца в лучшем случае, в худшем - через неделю. Карандаши приходилось точить часто, даже слишком. Унылые уроки буквально заставляли Тадаши рисовать на полях тетрадок, а позже в его жизни появилось занудное, но от этого не менее интересное, черчение, поэтому точение карандашей стало необходимостью. Ножи отпадали сразу же, после того как мама случайно отрезала себе кусочек подушечки пальца. Ямагучи до сих пор бросало в дрожь от воспоминаний с кучей крови и в основном его слез, поэтому если была возможность избегать ножи - он ей пользовался. Со вздохом, Тадаши отложил домашнюю работу по геометрии, думая написать ли человеку, точившему ему карандаши два раза в неделю или не стоит. Не то чтобы он не мог написать Цукки в любую секунду, к примеру, чтобы написать ему что-то вроде "смотри" и скинуть забавную картинку с лягушками или мем с динозаврами, но просить его выйти из дома в такую дождливую погоду как-то не по человечески. Спустя пару кругов вокруг своей оси на компьютерном кресле, Тадаши прикинул, что хуже: получить моральных тумаков от Кея и преподавательницы или пару ворчливых комментариев от первого сейчас, и решил, что лучше второе.  
Ямагучи Тадаши был в сети 19:54: ЦУККИ!!!!!  
Цукишима Кей был в сети в 19:56: ????  
Ямагучи Тадаши был в сети в 19:56: 👉👈  
Цукишима Кей был в сети в 19:57: ?  
Ямагучи Тадаши был в сети в 19:57: подточи мне карандаш….  
Цукишима Кей был в сети в 19:57: 🙄🙄🙄  
Цукишима Кей был в сети в 19:58: ок.  
Тадаши даже подпрыгнул от радости, хотя знал, что отрицательного ответа от Цукки не получит даже если через пять секунд случится конец света, но это ощущалось бурлящими бабочками в животе и легкости по всему телу, словно снял тяжелый рюкзак. Накинув осеннюю куртку, Тадаши выбежал из дома, наступив по пути на каждую лужу, пачкая домашние штаны в клетку. Осознание, что Цукки спокойно идет с резаком в кармане, никак не мешало нестись по мокрому асфальту, без страха упасть или позже стоять согнувшись перед Кеем загнанно дыша. Как только он появился на горизонте, раскрасневшийся Тадаши перешел на быстрый шаг, активно махая рукой приветствие, радостно улыбаясь во все зубы на скромный жест в ответ.  
\- Привет - протягивая пару сломанных в стрессе в карандаше Цукки, тоже растрепанному и одетому в домашнюю одежду.  
\- Виделись. Давай сюда свои поломанные ужасы… - Кей так называл его карандаши из-за некачественных, пестрящих блестками принтов с феями и принцессами, а один из карандашей был сплошь покрыт розовым глиттером, который постоянно осыпался на руки и бумагу. Пока Кей регулировал длину лезвия, Тадаши аккуратно поправил криво сидящие очки за дужки, заставляя Цукки немного покраснеть и смущенно нахмурится. Смотреть, как нож в любимых руках аккуратно срезает падающую в мусорку стружку с дерева, было нервно: Ямагучи теребил край толстовки руками, покусывая губу и надеясь, что Кей не порежется, ведь его пальцы и так в вечных ссадинах и мозолях из-за волейбола, но со стороны процесс точения ножом выглядел очень просто. Тадаши даже начал чувствовать стыд, что вытащил Цукки из дома из-за такой мелочи. Все, что его успокаивало сейчас, это слова Кея о том, что бояться нормально и если ему придётся точить ему карандаши всю жизнь, он будет это делать, даже если они в какой-то момент поссорятся.  
\- Купить тебе клубничное мороженое в качестве благодарности? - Цукки неопределенно повел плечами, взяв Тадаши за руку, попутно вручая остро заточенные карандаши своему хозяину.


End file.
